Large diameter pipes are fabricated for use on various construction projects such as conduits, sewers, crawl spaces, ducts, etc. Because of the large diameter of the pipe, being cut from 12 to 48 inches, it is very difficult to cut the pipe square or achieve a miter cut for an angular joint.
Heretofore, apparatus to cut such a large diameter pipe did not allow for angular cuts and usually used a fixed cutting means and the pipe was rotated about the cutting means to cut same.
In order to rotate such a heavy pipe, rotation apparatus was necessary, making the pipe cutting apparatus more complicated and expensive to construct and maintain.